


Immortal

by silverynight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, ray of sunshine jaskier, yennefer knows what's better for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: How did Jaskier become immortal? And why?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Immortal

Yennefer makes an important decision when Geralt brings Jaskier a second time for her to save him. He looks seriously injured, but she knows he’ll survive.

She’s not that worried about him, no. She’s worried about the witcher; he doesn’t speak that much except for the two times he _begs_ her to save him.

There’s something in his eyes now, something different that turns even more dangerous every time Jaskier cries in his sleep. The bard is bruised and hurt; Geralt puts him over the bed with so much care it surprises her for a moment.

“Who did this?”

“A couple of men in a tavern,” his whole face changes every time he mentions them. If Yennefer wasn’t a sorceress she’d be scared of him in that moment.

“What happened to them?”

“They died.”

“Did you torture them?” She asks, even though there’s no need at this point. She knows what happened.

Geralt looks away from Jaskier, but keeps running his fingers through the bard’s hair.

“They got what they deserved,” he says after a while and Yennefer doesn’t recognize him for a moment.

It’s a glimpse of what he could become if Jaskier died. She doesn’t like this new, cruel Geralt.

That’s when she makes the decision.

Jaskier wakes up the next day; he’s already telling them what he’s going to use for his next song and Geralt starts smiling again. He keeps touching the bard as much as he can and Jaskier doesn’t even flinch when he feels a hand on his cheek or his shoulder which tells Yennefer that a lot has changed since she saw them a couple of years ago.

She doesn’t ask any of them, she’s not like that; Yennefer usually knows what’s best for them and this… is absolutely necessary.

She puts a few drops of a very strong potion in Jaskier’s beverage that morning.

One day they’ll come back to ask her about it, but it’ll take a while for any of them to realize what happened… The witcher doesn’t notice the way time passes as humans do… So perhaps Jaskier will start wondering why his hair doesn’t turn gray or why he looks exactly the same even though it’s been years… decades.

Of course, that can’t protect him from monsters or men, but Yennefer knows Geralt can deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! ---> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
